One Last Flight
(Opening shot; fade in to a patch of quiet blue sky and in the morning. Pan down to see Chase sitting in his pup house taking a look at a flyer) Chase: (reading) “...Come to town this afternoon. The Thunderbolts will amaze you with their excellent flying skills.” (lowers flyer down) Hmmm...Sounds great. (Manny drops down in front of him) Manny: The Thunderbolts?! Do you know who they are?! Chase: Not really Manny: Why, they’re the most amazing flyers in the world! I always thought of joining them one day! Chase: Well then, that sounds super Manny: (fluttering above him) It sure does. You and the others have seen my awesome flying skills, so there’s no way the Thunderbolts would say "no" to that Chase: Oh, yeah. I’m sure one day you’ll be a member Ryder: (from o.s.) Chase! (Chase gets out of his pup house and runs to Ryder) Chase: Ryder! Are we going to see the Thunderbolts’ performance this afternoon? Ryder: We sure are. (The others join in) Rocky: Awesome! I can’t wait to see the Thunderbolts! Skye: The Thunderbolts? I'm their biggest fan! Manny: Me too! Ryder: Let’s go to town! (The pups and the robots cheered. Cut to town) Spike: So, when do we see the Thunderbolts? Chase: This afternoon. Uh, what time? Ryder: Around 1:30 (Felix sees a clock nearby that reads 1:00) Felix: We’ve got thirty minutes. What should we do until then? (Manny starts fluttering) Manny: Well, I’m gonna practice my moves so I can impress the Thunderbolts! Skye: Come to think of it, me too! (Barks) Wings! (Her wings come out of her Pup-pack, and she flies up to Manny. They zip off. Suddenly, Manny bumps into a beige-coated pegasus) Skye: Manny! (Manny falls onto a cloud. Then, the flyer and Skye descends down to him) “Pegasus”: Oh, no. I’m so sorry, little one. Are you hurt? (Manny struggles to get up) Manny: Uhh...eh...I’m fine… (looks up, surprised) ...sir? (The pegasus is shown to have a gray mane/tail and green eyes. He wears a pair of goggles that he just removed from his eyes. The manticore looked stunned) Manny: ...A...are...are...you…?! “Pegasus”: Yes. I’m the captain of the Thunderbolts, Captain Dragonfly.” Manny: (gasp) WOW!! It really is you! Skye: Cool! We're your biggest fans! Captain Dragonfly: Heh. Well, you’re really surprised to see me Manny: Oh, we are! I finally met you in person! Chase: (from o.s., down below) Manny! Manny: I’ll be back (He zips down to him) Chase: Manny, we’re going to go eat somewhere. Let’s go Manny: Chase, you won’t believe who I saw (The captain descends down slowly with Skye) Chase: (Gasp) A-are you…?! Captain Dragonfly: Captain Dragonfly? Yes, spy puppy, you’re looking at him right now Chase: Wow! It really is you! Captain Dragonfly: Heh. Funny. Your manticore friend just said that moments ago (The other pups and the robots come by) Rubble: Wow! Is that…?! Captain Dragonfly: Captain Dragonfly? Yes, that’s me! All fifteen: Wow! Thorn: It really is Captain Dragonfly! Captain Dragonfly: Say, uh, where are you kids heading? Jack: We’re going to go eat somewhere Captain Dragonfly: Oh. Mind if I come along? I’m a bit hungry myself Marshall: Sure. You can come along (Dissolve to the interior of Mr. Porter's restaurant. The PAW Patrol, the robots, and the captain are at their seats, eating their food) Manny: This is so cool; eating with my idol Skye: Yeah (Suddenly, three pegasi walked in. One is light-blue, brown eyes and black mane/tail. The second has a rose coat, blue eyes and orange mane/tail. The third has a green coat, dark green eyes, and a blond mane/tail) Captain Dragonfly: Hey, gang! (He flutters over to them) Cappy: Who are those three? “Red Pegasus”: Sunspot “Blue Pegasus”: Whirlwind “Green Pegasus”: Evergreen Sunspot: We are members of the Thunderbolts Whirlwind: And we will be performing for you this afternoon Evergreen: That’s right Skye: Ooooh! I can’t wait! Captain Dragonfly: We practiced quite a lot the night before, so I’m sure we’ll do go today Sunspot: Hey! Why not practice some more? Whirlwind: Yeah. Then today’s performance will amaze everyone Evergreen: That’s right Captain Dragonfly: Well, I suppose we could Felix: But you’ve only have ten minutes to practice Captain Dragonfly: We’ll only need eight. Let’s go boys! (The Thunderbolts left the restaurant. Shortly, Manny starts to flutter off from his seat) Ryder: M-Manny? Where are you going? Manny: With the Thunderbolts! (He zips off before anyone else could stop him. Dissolve to the four pegasi zipping about in the clear blue sky. They did a couple of loops. Shortly, they stop upon seeing Manny fluttering up to them) Captain Dragonfly: Oh. Hello again Manny: Captain Dragonfly! Captain Dragonfly: Wait a second! I didn’t get your name Manny: Ha! I’m Manny the manticore! Sunspot: Hello there, Manny Whirlwind: You must be a huge fan of us Evergreen: That’s right Manny: You bet I am! Sunspot: So what’s up? Manny: I don’t know. I just saw how amazing you guys flew in the sky...Hey, wait. Can I say something crazy? Captain Dragonfly: Uh, go ahead Manny: Can I perform with you guys? (The Thunderbolts trade looks of shock/surprise) Captain Dragonfly: Um...if you can show us your flying skills in ten seconds, we’ll allow you in our performance Manny: (saluting) I only need eight! (For his first move, Manny flies so low that his feet can touch the ground, making it appear as if he’s running. The second move finds him swooping up toward the pegasi, then making a sharp-U turn. Finally, he gains speed before punching at a tree and the lone apple hanging from a branch falls and he chews it up. The Thunderbolts’ jaws hang open) Thunderbolts: Yeah! (Cheer) (Dissolve to the town park; everyone sat on large rocks/benches/wooden tables/on the grass. The PAW Patrol and the other robots are there, but Manny is nowhere in sight) Kunekune: Where did Manny go? Ulysses: Yes. He’s going to miss the show (Cut to the Thunderbolts and Manny deep in a forest) Captain Dragonfly: Thunderbolts? Ready? Sunspot: Yes, sir! Whirlwind: Ready as I’ll ever be! Evergreen: Um, th-that’s right… Whirlwind: You nervous, Evergreen? Evergreen: A little Manny: Well, I’m not. I’m psyched! Captain Dragonfly: Do not fret, Evergreen. We’ll do fine (Cut to park. Up the five go, speeding upward toward the sky. They made a couple of loops and twirls. Cut to the gang; they gasped) Marshall: Woah! Did you see that? Zuma: What? Marshall: Chase, I see Manny! Ulysses: He’s...he’s...flying! Jack: Flying with the Thunderbolts! (shouting) GO MANNY!! WOOOO!!! (Cut to the manticore in the air; he heard his friend shouting with excitement and waves at him. The Thunderbolts and manticore flew up higher and did more loops and twirls, plus a couple of flips. To finish off the show, they come together to form a small tornado that descends down close to the ground. Fireworks went off behind them, an applause sounded as all five stood proud. Suddenly, Dragonfly starts to wince in pain. His three companions noticed this) Sunspot: Captain. Is everything alright? Captain Dragonfly: Huh? (shakes it off) Oh, don’t worry about me. I’m okay Whirlwind: Hmmm. Doesn’t look like it Captain Dragonfly: Guys, it’s fine. I’ll be okay. It’s just my back, that’s all Manny: Hey! Are you Thunderbolts going to perform again tomorrow? Captain Dragonfly: Yeah...yeah! We sure will! Manny: YES! (hugging Dragonfly) You’re the best! Captain Dragonfly: Ow, ow! (Manny lets go; he rubs his back) Oh, boy… Manny: What is it? Captain Dragonfly: Nothing...nothing. I’ll be fine. I may have some back pain, but I won’t let that stop me from performing tomorrow for the celebration Whirlwind: Oh yeah! That celebration! Manny: What? Sunspot: Tomorrow is the celebration for the first day of summer! (The pups, robots, and Ryder) It’s going to be a big and very wild party! Jack: (hopping around) Woo hoo! Yeah! I can’t wait until tomorrow! Rocky: Me too! That party’s gonna be awesome! (Dissolve to nighttime. Sunspot, Whirlwind, and Evergreen are at their home, finishing up their dinner. Just then, a knock at the door stopped them short. Sunspot goes to answer it; there in the frontyard is a saddened Dragonfly) Sunspot: Captain! Hello. Come inside Captain Dragonfly: ...I can’t… Sunspot: Why? Captain Dragonfly: ...You’re...you’re not going to like what I’m about to say… Sunspot: (backs away slightly) Okay, now you’re scaring me… Captain Dragonfly: I don’t know how to tell you this, so I’m just gonna give it to you straight Sunspot: ...Wh-what is it? Captain Dragonfly: (sigh) ...I’m retiring tomorrow morning (The other Thunderbolts show up, looking shocked at this news) Whirlwind: What?! Evergreen: Huh? Sunspot: Uh...sorry, Captain. But, what did you say? Captain Dragonfly: I...I said...I’m retiring tomorrow morning Whirlwind: C-captain. Y-you can’t be serious Captain Dragonfly: Guys, I really am retiring. My back pains have started ever since the performance. I went to the doctor right after it, and he said it’s best if I just...I don’t know...not perform anymore Whirlwind: Oh, Captain...But what will we do…? Captain Dragonfly: I’m sure you guys can handle being the Thunderbolts without me Whirlwind: Wh-what will we do without a captain, I mean? Captain Dragonfly: ...You’ll do fine without me. Now...if you’ll excuse me...I have to go… (He starts to walk off, his companions looking sad. Dissolve to next day; The gang and Ryder go into town) Chase; I’m sure today’s performance of the Thunderbolts will be amazing! Rubble: I agree Ulysses: Yesterday’s performance was great, but I bet today’s would be fantastic! Manny: The Thunderbolts never failed to amaze us! What can go wrong? (He zips upward) (They suddenly noticed Sunspot, Whirlwind, and Evergreen walking by sadly. Chase is the first to confront them) Chase: Hey guys. What’s going on? Sunspot: (sighs sadly) Surely you can take a guess, little one Whirlwind: (sadly) Notice anything different about us Thunderbolts? Cappy: Oh, hey! Your captain isn’t with you Sunspot: Well, our captain told us something that may disappoint you Whirlwind: I don’t think you can take the news that is bound to shatter your hearts into a million pieces… Evergreen: (sadly) That’s right… Ryder: What’s the news? Sunspot: ...Captain Dragonfly retired this morning… (The PAW Patrol and the robots looked with shock) Rocky: N...no way! Zuma: But… (sadly) ...why? Whirlwind: He just...had a problem with his back and his doctor told him he should retire… (Manny descends down) Manny: Hey, guys. What’s up? Are you coming or what? Sunspot: Hey...are you...Manny the manticore? Manny: That’s me Whirlwind: Well, there’s been… Chase: (to Whirlwind) Maybe I should tell him Manny: Tell me what? (Chase turns to his manticore friend, looking downcast) Chase: Manny...this isn’t very easy to say. Last night, Dragonfly told Sunspot, Whirlwind, and Evergreen that he had problems with his back. (Pause) And he told them some very bad news… Whirlwind: And you won’t like what you might hear… Chase: Manny...Captain Dragonfly retired yesterday last night Manny: What…? Whirlwind: We’re very sorry Zuma: This is terrible. Now the Thunderbolts won’t perform today… (He and Marshall started bawling their eyes out. The others are sad as well. Manny had a look of fury.) Manny “No! He CAN’T retire!!” (He stomped away. Dissolve to a house; Manny goes up to the door and knocks on it. It opens and Dragonfly comes out) Captain Dragonfly: Manny? What are you doing on my doorstep? Manny: Is this the right address? 29 Cereal Avenue? Captain Dragonfly: Yes...wait, how did you know my…? Manny: Sunspot told me Captain Dragonfly: (sigh) Manny, I’m sorry. I just...I don’t think I can deal with the back pain anymore Manny: Sure you can. You just have to shake it off Captain Dragonfly: Manny, seriously, the pain is really bad. I can barely flap my wings Manny: Then what you need is some exercise Captain Dragonfly: Please, Manny. I can’t deal with the pain any longer. I had to leave Manny: (angrily) Why?! Why did you have to retire?! It’s not fair! Captain Dragonfly: I know it’s not. But I’m sorry...all these aches and pains? Mmm, must be getting old Manny: (irked) Augh! It makes me so mad! I can’t believe you would disappoint everyone! Captain Dragonfly: Listen, it’s not my fault. You know, I wished this didn’t have to happen to me, but...it looks like I have no other choice, based on what my doctor told me. I have to quit. If my doctor says so, then I should follow his orders Manny: (irked) But why?! Captain Dragonfly: Kid, I know how you feel. It’s okay if you’re upset about this, but...I just can’t perform when I’m in bad condition Manny: Captain! You’re the best flyer I know! There’s no way this is all true! (flutters in front of him) What you need is to keep those wings nice and strong! (He takes one of Dragonfly’s front hooves. Dissolve to the pair fluttering in midair) Manny: You’ll see, Captain. It’s not the back pain, it’s the fact that you’re wings aren’t that strong enough Captain Dragonfly: Uh, Manny? That’s not what I--- Manny: Don’t you worry, captain. You’ll see it’s a lot more fun (Song) (Manny drags Dragonfly and both are above a patch of forest, then above a street in Adventure Bay) Captain Dragonfly: (sigh) Manny, I--- Manny: When life gives you lemons Captain Dragonfly: What?! Manny: You can make lemonade! Captain Dragonfly: Really, I---! (Manny hugs him) Manny: But life gave me you here And my choice has now been made Captain Dragonfly: What are you talking about?! (Manny drags him) Whoa! (A swoop down, and both bounce on a trampoline) Manny: No back pain will come to take you down I’ll do it on my own Captain Dragonfly: (stops bouncing) What on your own?! Manny: I will keep you by my side So you will not be alone! Captain Dragonfly: Alone?! (Liftoff, both fly with a couple of geese) Manny: You can try. You will fly into the end of the sky So you’ll be the one Who doesn’t have to say goodbye Captain Dragonfly: That’s not what I-- Manny: We’ll clear the skies forever So we won’t be apart Captain Dragonfly: I don’t think--- (dragged again) Ahh! (They fly low enough to make it look like they’re trotting normally) Manny: I’ll keep your title good for you So the quitting will never start (Dragonfly starts to walk off while wincing) Captain Dragonfly: Please, Manny. I have to leave. I’m not kidding about this whole retirement thing Manny: Wait, captain! (Manny and Dragonfly fly up to a bird) Manny: Hey, Captain Dragonfly You fly fiercely in the sky Captain Dragonfly: Yeah, but--- Manny: I don’t want to anger you more But you see, I have to try (He hugs him again) Manny: No back pain can take you down I’ll help you keep title somehow (Dragonfly tries to go a different direction, but Manny pulls him back for another embrace) I’m sorry, captain, this has to be For you need you friends and they need you Captain Dragonfly: I know it’s bad, but why does it matter? (Flying away) It’s too late to stop me now Manny: (drags him back by the tail) I want to help, move in the weather So nothing’s gonna bring you down (He carves a cloud into a heart shape and flies through it from behind) I’ll keep your sunlight shining free (Both do a fast dive) Just bust the pain away So you can stay with me! (His paws seized his front hooves, and the two speed up higher in the sky) Manny: You can try You will fly into the end of the sky So you’ll be the one Who doesn’t have to say goodbye Captain Dragonfly: Uhhh--- Manny: We’ll clear the skies forever So we won’t be apart I’ll keep your title good for you So the quitting will never start (Both slow descends down) (Song ends) Captain Dragonfly: (irked) Thank you for that mental paradise of yours. But really, I should be going Manny: Wait! There’s one thing we should do together! Captain Dragonfly: What’s that? (Wipe to the pair ontop of a large ramp on scooters and wearing helmets) Captain Dragonfly: Manny...what...are...we...DOING HERE?! Manny: Ever done this before? Captain Dragonfly: Maybe, but...what are you trying to…? Oh no. Tell me this activity you just came up with involves using...wings (He winces in pain) Manny: Actually it does, but it’s fun! Captain Dragonfly: Okay, so...what do you do? Manny: You get on your scooter, and roll down that ramp. Once you get to that edge, you flap your wings and go through this huge ring of slime Captain Dragonfly: Heh. Doesn’t sound too hard… (Wince) ...not to mention back pain… Manny: Let’s go! (He immediately makes his move, with an uneasy Dragonfly following behind. Just then, the Thunderbolts crew flew by; shocked expressions are on their faces) Sunspot/Whirlwind/Evergreen: CAPTAIN!! (Manny sped up, and goes flying off the ramp and through the ring. He lands onto the ground with ease. Meanwhile, Dragonfly is having great trouble with his wings, as he winces in pain while flapping them. Suddenly, he hits the bottom of the ring and falls onto the ground, landing on his back. Everyone gasped and rushed to him. Sunspot is now carrying Dragonfly on his back) Manny: Dragonfly? Whirlwind: Oh, Captain. You must be feeling terrible right now! Captain Dragonfly: Ow! Oh...take me...to a doctor! Quick! Sunspot: Yes, Captain Captain Dragonfly: But...tell that manticore kid not to follow me around anymore Manny: What?! Captain Dragonfly: (angrily) You heard me. Thanks to you, my back will never heal! You just couldn’t heed my words, couldn’t you?! Manny: But Captain! Captain Dragonfly: No buts! Just leave me alone! And do me a favor...don’t speak to me, write to me, or even think of me! Because now...you’re a nuisance...an ignorant, and a stubborn little freak! (Everyone gasps at those words. Manny turns around and flies in the opposite direction) Captain Dragonfly: (calling out to him) And don’t even think about coming back to me! I’m gonna tell you this one last time...I’m retiring!! (His crew glares at him) Sunspot: How disgusting Whirlwind: That kid seems like he’s a fan of you, captain. Was it really that necessary to speak to him that way? I mean it sounds kinda...cruel Evergreen: That’s right… Captain Dragonfly: ...Well...I guess I was being very harsh to him Whirlwind: ...We can’t waste time. You need to see a doctor Captain Dragonfly: Please take me there (The crew nodded and flew him to the hospital. Dissolve to the tower; Manny lays still on a couch, looking downcast. He had wrapped himself up in a blanket. He heard a knock at the front door. He goes to open it, revealing Chase and three upset Thunderbolts crew at the doorstep) Manny: (despondently) ...What’s going on…? Chase: Well, we heard you were upset by the fact that Captain Dragonfly is retiring Manny: Not to mention he’s a huge jerk. If he feels that way about me, then I’m fine with it Sunspot: ...A jerk? Whirlwind: (sigh) It’s obvious those words he spat at you isn’t doing any good to you emotionally Evergreen: That’s right (Dissolve to the bedroom. Manny lays still on his bed, wrapped in blankets. Now Chase is not there) Sunspot: ...We’re very sorry for all those things he said to you Manny: Why do I care? All I want is for you three to leave me alone. I’m fine Whirlwind: No you’re not. You seem hurt, even though you don’t actually show it Evergreen: That’s right… Manny: If I show how I’m hurt emotionally, I won’t feel like the tough manticore I always was Whirlwind: What? No. There’s nothing wrong with showing your emotions Sunspot: As much as I hate to admit it...I really do miss Dragonfly Manny: But he...retired… Whirlwind: Of course he did. When we first heard the news, we tried our best to keep it together, but...it seems like we weren’t feeling ourselves lately either Sunspot: And it seems like you’re going through what we’re going through (The manticore just gets sadder and sadder. He sits up, looking at the three pegasi with watery eyes) Manny: I wonder if...manticores...cry… (He falls back down in a fit of sobs. The Thunderbolts crew come together to hug him, and they too cried as well. Fade to black) (Fade in to nighttime; and celebration takes place in the park. Cut to the pups and the other robots; Manny is not present) Zuma: Hey...where has Manny gone? Rocky: Maybe he’s flying with the Thunderbolts again Cappy: Maybe (An o.s voice from above got everyone’s attention) Whirlwind: (from o.s.) Ladies and gentlemen! (Cut to the three Thunderbolts crew and Manny) Whirlwind: May I have your attention please? (Murmurs from down below stop completely) Now, most of you may be wondering, just what the heck happened to Captain Dragonfly? Well, tonight, he had just informed earlier today he had just retired. (Disappointed groans from people) But! That doesn’t mean it’s the end for the Thunderbolts! Because Captain Dragonfly had just honored one of us to be the leader of the Thunderbolts! Sunspot: And his name is Whirlwind! (Everyone claps and cheers. Whirlwind hands Manny a scroll) Evergreen: Unroll it (He does so) Manny: (reading) “Dear, Manny. I apologize terribly for my nasty behavior. I was just upset, that’s all. Here, I hope this gift is enough to make it up to you. Sincerely, Captain Dragonfly" (Many golden tickets pop out from the paper. He swoops down and gives them all to his friends) Ryder: Ooh. What are these? Spike: No way! Thorn: Are these…? Manny: (excitedly) Tickets to the Thunderbolts Movie?! Yes! Let’s go! (The excited pups, robots, and Ryder walk off to the movie theater as the camera pans up to the moon) THE END Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:PAW Patrol Robots are Magic!/episodes Category:Robots are Magic/Season Two